Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month
for April 2011 Picture #1 *'Info:' Uploaded by (MooMoo-of-Doom). Nominated by (Patrickau_26). Support # I really like this scene it´s kinda creepy in some movies but I like this end!Gronis 99 19:19, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # I'm not sure we want a big, yellow "THE END?" on our front page, it'll make it feel like the series is almost over or something. - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 19:22, March 4, 2011 (UTC) # this is creepy. it should not be voted. Comments # okay i'm telling you this right now that the pic is creepy like all things creepy like "Princess Peach" with dead eyes! how come this is number 1? ---- Picture #2 *'Info:' Uploaded by (Psychopulse). Nominated by Isabella and Lego Liker. Support # If you support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # Here's a better image than the one with "THE END?" on it. Good idea for April as well with rain and all. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 23:00, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Picture #3 *'Info:' Uploaded by (Mobo85). Nominated by (Sebagomez). Support # This is a perfect picture! Great cast photo with all the major characters of the show. J. Severe (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 01:00, March 6, 2011 (UTC) # If you support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments 1.this is by far the best image with almost all the cast in it in cartoon. wait did i break the fourth wall? ---- Picture #4 <-- change this to the picture that you want to nominate *'Info:' Uploaded by (user). Nominated by (sign your name). Support # If you support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. ---- Picture #5 <-- change this to the picture that you want to nominate *'Info:' Uploaded by (user). Nominated by (sign your name). Support # If you support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. ---- Picture #6 <-- change this to the picture that you want to nominate *'Info:' Uploaded by (user). Nominated by (sign your name). Support # If you support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here.